


“Unlock your mouth to say the words”

by K1BO



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boy x boy, Engagement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hopejae, JYP Nation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Public announcements, jjp, markson, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: The plan was to go public, at least that's what Jinyoung thought until.His boyfriend Jaebum has a surprise for him.





	“Unlock your mouth to say the words”

Yaaah congratulations both of you, Jaebum and Jinyoung!

That’s what you and me heard that day a lot. When JYP nation gave a party for Stray kids their debut, to let everyone know who you were and will become in the future. After that, you asked for the microphone Lim Jae-bum to pronounce something big to the world and maybe small for me. I never expected you to do that. Never expected me to say those words to me after more than 10 years of knowing each other. Standing their helplessly behind you on the big stage with Mark and Jackson, you stepped forward and started to talk.

‘’Good evening ladies and gentleman and thank you for coming to our party for, let’s say their name again. Stray Kids!’’

Cheer, applause and laughter fills the whole hall, you were making a big show of this aren’t you Jaebum? Is what Jinyoung thought, only nervous standing behind him looking to mark and Jackson. Those two would also make an announcement that would go public. On my other side the three youngsters who seem awfully calm, Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom. Where did your spirit go? I can see them fiddling with their fingers, was it nervousness like I thought? Happiness? Fear? Well I didn’t know. I send my concentration back on the big hall that was in front of Jaebum listening to his small speech for stray kids.

‘’So that’s enough of them for now since this is after all a Stray kids main welcome into the Idol community party’’

Our leader keeps on talking. My head turns to the 9 youngsters also somewhere on the stage with their hearts filled of the upcoming future. Having no idea of how hard the industry will be but they already got a hand full after their program and how they got together and now they can rest for just a little while.

Sometimes Jinyoung could wish he was still in pre debut with Jaebum, before all of this, before he became JJP 10 years ago, before got7 suddenly broke JJP and they became got7, creating the Igot7 where some of them where in this hall now, just to see us.

It became very silent and when I turned my head back to the main stage where Jaebum was standing I suddenly meet his eyes and his gesturing hand for me to take it and come forward.

I got pulled out of my zone, accepting your hand like I always did, from day one, where we had to battle against each other for the first place but in the end it was settled with a draw, we both got first place and became the one and only JJP.

‘’Jinyoung-ah, come forward with me please’’

I smiled, being a little late with my reaction as ever when I finally got besides you, getting a better few over the bigger hall we managed to fill mostly with our Igot7. Some of the fans where here for us, or Stray Kids, or twice, or wondergirls, or JJP. Would there still be JJP left? Since most of them became an Igot7.

I don’t know, we are a funny group where we ship each other with ourselves, and truth to be told, we are gay. No one only knows yet. There are true ships in this group and maybe you can guess it already. The most popular once of course. Or are it actually the once you don’t see coming at all? The most cracked up once, or the mediums? The once everyone likes and accepts but don’t really see it coming but if it would be true then they would give their support to the couple.

A squeeze in my hand is what me brings me out of my zone.

Jaebum is standing in front of me. We apparently turned to face each other. Our both sides filled with our fans, crew, and most importantly our members.

‘’Jinyoung-ah, I am going to announce something that JYP nation hasn’t done before’’

I know what you will be saying.

‘’It’s out that our dating ban has been lifted and we are free to date now’’

Say it.

‘’And I sincerely hope that our fans will support what we have together’’

Say it.

“We are happy to be finally free of the social media with this news’’

Just say it already.

‘’I know Jinyoung-ah most part of my life, almost 10 years to be correct. Starting as teenage boys with JJP and eventually making Got7 with Yugyeom, BamBam, Youngjae, Jackson, Mark, but JJP never left, in fact. Me and Jinyoung are in a relationship’’

The audience was quiet, as if no one saw this coming, not even the other JYP groups. Except for our members who knew it already of course. The three youngsters hyping on the stage and Mark and Jackson with their support. I’m smiling to myself the whole time and now he finally said it, I dared to look up to everyone, showing how happy I am with Jaebum. My Jaebum.

‘’And’’

O, I look up confused to Jaebum, not expecting for you to continue your speech, while everyone was still quiet. As if everyone knows now what is happening and I don’t. I hate that, but when I see a movement that means too much for everyone, a gentle, honorific, lovingly gesture. I got scared. My limbs felt numb, I stopped breathing. My whole body froze except for my eyes, still following the gestures.

Jaebum puts the microphone back in the holder and lowers the stick. He turns back to Jinyoung. I could see in his eyes that he was scared. What would he do? If he would be scared to do this then he shouldn’t. our relationship is out and that’s what we wanted. So I want to stop Jaebum for what he is doing but I couldn’t when I see our leader. The leader of Got7 is going through his knees in front of Jinyoung.

My eyes widened big time. I didn’t know what overcome me, I couldn’t hear anything, everyone was to silent, almost making this like a dream for me. 10 years ago we were teenagers, where I accepted you as my colleague, a few years later as a got7 member, eventually as a leader, later as a crush, in the end as my lover.

‘’Park Jinyoung, former knows as Junior””

I cringe by that name, I will kick you after this I.M Jaebum. You probably thinks how can Jinyoung think like that right now in this moment? Well that name had so much left behind for him. JJP a part of got7. He couldn’t stay forever young and his age had to continue so he couldn’t keep up with the true meaning of his name which somewhere hurt. Because he had left something from his past finally behind when he changed his stage name into Jinyoung. His real name.

‘’But now Jinyoung, Mine Jinyoung’’

Jaebum smiles in front of me and I automatically smile back at him because he is my strength, my love, my life.

‘’Will you share your future with me?’’

I probably look confused again since my members on stage where all giggling and keeping their chuckles together to hold their composure since this wasn’t supposed to be a funny scene at all.

Another movement from Jaebum that I follow closely with my eyes. His arm moves smooth in the back of his suit pocket like he practiced this many times, knowing this will happen and not wanting to ruin the real life moment after so much practice. A small box appears in the got7 leaders hand and I feel the grip on my hand disappear. I wanted to hold his longer but it was gone, back in my frozen state.

Jaebums long fingers crase gentle over the small box, a box you got to see officially twice in a lifetime, if nothing would happen in your love life. Click.It opens. The small box opens and one beautiful silver ring with 7 diamonds and between each diamond was a letter spelled, which completed the name Jaebum.

‘’Jinyoung.. will you marry me?’’

I don’t know what’s happening or actually I do know. My cheeks are wet from my tears, my smile that I feel spreading wide over my face.

‘’Yes!’’

I go through my knees without much thoughts and get in the arms of my now fiancée which is I.M Jaebum.

I feel big and long arms wrapped around me in a lovingly and protective way as if I would disappear any moment. In our own world. Not noticing everyone, everyone, cheering, clapping, shouting for us. The support we always wanted to receive but not got since we had to hide it backstage and behind the scenes for months. Jaebum and Jinyoung have been in a relationship for months and now it’s finally out and the question from Jaebum to Jinyoung to marry him on the same day they got public. Was now their engagement day.

He breaks the hug to clear my face a little from the still falling tears. He couldn’t wait to have me and I could see it. He quickly but also slow grabs the ring out of the box and moves it to my, now, still free ring finger. I keep on looking how the ring got placed around my finger. Looking at finally the finger that I wanted to get possessed. Possessed by I.M Jaebum.

We get up and kiss. Like everyone else would normally do but for us this was a big step. The audience goes wild one more time and we somehow could collect ourselves a little by smiling and only use our eyes to communicate since the evening wasn’t over yet.

Mark and Jackson both take our place in front of the stage and we get back to the others. Getting hugs and soft cheers from everyone until that was done and Jackson, the one and only Jackson wang grabbed the microphone.

‘’Thanks everyone for supporting our JJP!’’

The audience went crazy one more time, Jackson knew how to cheer everyone up or give a funny show but this also wouldn’t be funny but very serious and that from him.

‘’Not only JJP went public tonight and got engaged, we won’t go that far yet but I’’

We watch how the oldest of the group, mark show up besides Jackson. Always the silent one in the group. It’s funny to see the loudest and the silent one next to each other and you know what. That’s exactly the two kind of people who would fit each other perfectly like a fitting puzzle peace.

‘’I also got something to announce’’

The whole audience got silent again since Jackson Wang, yes Jackson Wang always the happy one suddenly turned very serious and that most of the times meant bad news, but I can assure you, this time it wasn’t.

‘’Me and Mark hyung, are together. So Markson is real!’’

He can’t help himself but to shout it out loud and mark is silently giggling besides him until they turns up in a kiss to show everyone that they are indeed a couple.

So there you have it. Markson, a popular ship and JJP a medium one and you can probably guess the other couple can you not? Or else that’s too bad because no one gets to know now, until they are finally able to go public.

And now I am finally here. Holding my almost husband hands. It’s raining slightly, our friends and family, some fans, the JYP nation crew is holding onto their umbrella’s. we didn’t choose the perfect day with the weather but we choose this perfect moment in life to continue.

‘’Will you, Park Jinyoung, take, I.M Jaebum, to be your husband .You promise to be true to I.M Jaebum in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Jinyoung will love Jaebum and honour you all the days of your life?’’

The one person says that is supposed to bring us together in life forever. Jinyoung’s heartbeat is going fast. He always wanted to say this.

‘’yes’’

‘’Will you, I.M Jaebum take, Park Jinyoung to be your husband. You promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Jaebum will love Jinyoung and honour you all the days of your life?’’

‘’yes’’

We both smiles, both knowing that Korea is not a land where you can get acceptance for being gay but they made it together. Jinyoung and Jaebum

‘’you may now kiss your husband and.. husband’’

We both giggle and before we knew it our lips where meeting, with a seal to be forever together.

‘’I love you Jinyoung-ah.. finally’’

Jaebum whispers in my ears as he holds me close to him.

‘’I love you more hyung’’

Is what I can respond with only truth

‘’I love you the most’’

is what Jaebum finishes before we get attacked by our lovely got7 members in a group hug.

‘’JJP forever!’’

Jackson shouts when he steals the microphone from the domine and everyone laughs and cheers, despite the rain, it was a wonderful day for Jinyoung and Jaebum but it was not over just yet.

Jackson throws the microphone over to BamBam. Got7 still standing by each other side when Jackson comes hurrying back to them. And once more, the knowing silence of the audience ,which happened a half year later, comes back.

‘’AHUM AHUM’’

As Bambam clears his throat before he speaks in the microphone. Jinyoung and Jaebum holding each other with fingers intertwined looking at the second youngest of the group.

‘’We can’t be left out now, right Yugyeomie?’’

The tallest and the youngest of the group comes forward. Having the courage to back hug BamBam while the rapper speaks.

‘’Now Jaebum hyung and Jinyoung hyung are finally married. Mark hyung and Jackson hyung with their public relationship. That happened six months ago.’’

Yugyeom is tender and careful with holding BamBam, he looks nervous and Jinyoung, Jaebum, Mark, Jackson know perfectly what he feels right now.

‘’We want this day to be remembered for everyone, for JJP, Markson, Youngjae, got7, JYP nation, friends and family but let’s make this day even more special’’

There was a killing silence that we all know too well except for Youngjae. Slowly the sun breaks through the clouds and shines right on Yugyeom and BamBam as if this was meant to be. The rain stops, there was no wind but people still hold on their umbrella’s when the sun comes fully through.

‘’Me and Yugyeomie are in a relationship!’’

And there it was again. The support from everyone which you don’t know if they have or not. Yugyeom kisses BamBam from the behind on his lips when the rapper had turned to him. They are so young but still know what they want in their life’s and that is to be together like JJP, like Markson.

Not knowing who made the first move but we all, the got7 members, ended up hugging the now public Yugbam and they stay like that for a few minutes but they break the hug, not breaking their bond. They achieved so much and now for their upcoming world tour to be hopefully a success.

The ceremony was over and everyone starts to make their way inside for the big party and ready to talk about JJP, Markson and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung watches them going inside together with Jaebum who was still by his side.

‘’Where is Youngjae?’’ he ask to Jinyoung.

Youngjae had left the group hug and disappeared from the ceremony. What would it feel like to be the only one left out of your group? He would soon be forgotten or at least be a small part in everyone’s brain. Where you will think. Who is that?

Jinyoung looks around where he catches a figure behind a tree with another figure. He smiles to Youngjae that was pressed against the tree while kissing his love, secretly waiting to be revealed out in the public too. While Got7 and BTS knows of them. Because the one that is kissing him, that got his love, his future, was no one else than the other sunshine of the other group. Jung Hoseok aka Jhope.

‘’Don’t worry, he is in a perfect place, let’s go inside shall we?’’

Jinyoung ask while not even waiting for an answer and drags Jaebum with him.

Youngjae giggles in the kiss when he hears Jinyoung, knowing that he had been found by the got7 mom. Hoseok breaks the kiss.

‘’Shall we go back inside too?’’

he ask while keeping his index finger and thumb on the youngers chin.

‘’No, I’m fine right here, with you hyung’’

Youngjae says a little shy.

And Hoseok can only smile, leaning in for a second kiss while he feels Youngjae’s arms around him. Their hold, waiting to open up to their fandom, just like JJP once had, Like Markson once had, Like Yugebam once had. Now Hopejae waiting for their time to both shine like the sun, like the same way as they are in their groups.


End file.
